Brooke Preston
Brooke Preston is the Pink Star Force Ranger. Character History Not much has been revealed about Brooke's family or past, beyond the fact that she and Shane were a steady and popular couple, even though she found his antics exasperating sometimes. As Gevlant and Haxlax led their first zombie attack against Earth, Brooke was amazed to see her friend Emilia morph and fight as the Yellow Ranger. When the entire group was teleported to HQ, and Elizabeth chose them as Rangers, Brooke was the first to give in and accept hers. During their first fight, Brooke focused on helping the civilians escape, something that she continued to do throughout their future battles. After Shane got a little too rude asking about Emilia's father, Brooke took him outside HQ to talk. When they returned, they discovered that Elizabeth was gone, and there was a note left by a monster announcing she'd been kidnapped, and Brooke called the others in. When they went to rescue their mentor, Brooke fought Neckra and Crestacia together and lost. When Elizabeth decided to punish Shane for "losing" his morpher by having him switch morphers with Brooke, she didn't get a chance to react; a monster attack interrupted the conversation. She personally engaged Thievry, and he used the morpher he'd stolen from Shane to become the Red Ranger. Shocked, she hesitated long enough for the monster to blast her and her teammates down and steal their Galactic Weapons. Afterwards, she didn't think they could beat the monster, but eventually came up with the idea to use Shane as bait. In the fight with Kilon, it took very little to convince Brooke that she wasn't worthy of her powers, and she resigned. She still witnessed their next battle, moping about how useless she was, but somehow seeing Kilon fight Sammy made her change her mind. She distracted the monster so Sammy could attack, and taking back her morpher, helped the team take it down. Returning to HQ, Brooke got a compliment for her role in the fight, and cleaning detail for quitting. After a fight with Neckra, Brooke guessed the villains were trying to wear them down. She helped the surviving civilians leave, but an encounter with a hostile girl took her off-guard. She demorphed, accidentally letting the girl and her sisters see, and continued helping "as a concerned citizen." As another Megazord battle went south, Brooke was possessed by Zachariah, who used her to destroy the monster. She couldn't remember what had happened. This fight gave the Rangers a brief respite, which Shane and Brooke used for a movie date. Of course, Zelter the Great interrupted, forcing them to join their teammates in combat. In their second battle against the mysterious Echidna, Brooke was saved from a lava monster by an unfamiliar girl in orange, who turned out to be one of a group of Power Rangers from the future. Personality In combat, Brooke is generally the most compassionate and rescue-oriented member of the team, though with less intense situations she's not afraid to hit or scold people she thinks are being jerks. Underneath it she seems insecure, with a tendency to give up when things become too difficult. Arsenal *Pink Star Morpher *Blaster *Space Daggers *Stallion Zord Appearance Brooke is Caucasian, with dyed red hair. Trivia *Brooke is "played by" Ariana Grande. Category:Star Force Category:Human Category:Female